Trooper (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia * The Troopers main weapon Joy is a reference to a weapon in Xionic Madness by the same name, a weapon which one of the main characters Omega wields throughout the Xionic Madness series. * The Trooper used to have an accuracy bar that moved up and down with the goal of pressing E above 80 to raise accuracy and continue firing successively in a timed combo, but it has since been removed. ---- * Out of all the abilities, Trooper's old C (Known as the XV Bullet) ability has the longest cooldown, with 90 seconds. * Trooper's guns have moderate spread when they shoot, but when XV Bullet is activated they become much more accurate * Trooper's guns turn neon when Obliterate is used. Strategies * Use bullets unless you're at close range. If you are then use Deadly Impact or Obliterate. These will put some distance between you and your attacker, allowing you to damage him from a safe distance. * Only use V as a "We dun goofed" move, as it does very little damage, yet costs very little mana and moves you at an increased speed. However, if you use it on a stunned opponent near a wall, it can do a good share of damage. * TROOPER IS NOT A MELEE FIGHTER. Use E as much as possible, even at close range. If you are forced to use your click combo, make sure you back away while using it. * It may be helpful to listen to music with a good beat while playing as Trooper, as once you get into the beat, you may be able to more successfully pull off shots. * Advance your enemy while you shoot them (with XV bullet activated) and when you get to 2 bullets left, use Deadly Impact and then use Obliterate. * Getting distance from enemies is always a good way as Trooper is focused on ranged combat. * A really effective way to use Deadly Impact is to first get some damage using the basic attack and then when you actually use Deadly Impact try to not hit the enemy with the first hit (The dash hit), but instead try to land it next to him, that is because the first hit of Deadly Impact knocks back the enemy and so the second hit of this skill wouldn't hit the enemy. * To maximize the distance you travel when using Deadly Impact, after the dash, quickly turn yourself 180 degrees around and jump, you can also turn 180 degrees around again while in the air and activate Obliterate to extend it even more. * '''This Wombo Combo does massive damage: '''With or without XV Bullet, shoot your opponent while getting closer to them. Once they're in range, use Deadly Impact and jump when the explosion happens. Because you get less distance, you'll still be close enough to use Obliterate. With the previous damage buffs and defence debuff, your opponent should die. * If you want to deal the high damage with XV bullets, use it on an advancing enemy as they will be easier to hit. Don't use XV bullets if engaged in melee combat, escape with Deadly Impact and Obliterate. * You can utilize Trooper's Defense Debuffs to make your Attacks deal much more damage (if you think that his Passive Adrenaline is not enough that is). * When someone is approaching you and is bunny hopping, you can try to shoot it but if you keep missing, stop shooting. Try to make distance between you and your target with Deadly Impact (Obliterate can also work). * Some classes can leave themselves open to get hit by keeping themselves still (Ex. Nether using Pulse Field), slow themselves down (Ex. Tundrus having his Winter Shooter equipped), lower their own defense (Ex. Major using Sprint. Renegade using Invisibility), or something else related to that. You can actually abuse those openings so you can land more attacks or deal slightly more damage. Weaknesses * Rush Trooper down as much as you can, bait Trooper to use Deadly Impact so you can close in on Trooper and deal damage before Trooper can escape again. Take notice of Obliterate. * Try to have high defense to resist as much as Trooper's damage, since Trooper's damage can increase the more you are hurt. Don't forget that he has Abilities that can lower Defense such as Deadly Impact and most especially, XV Bullet. * Even though Trooper is weaker when engaged in a melee fight, Trooper can still damage easily as the same as fighting ranged. Your best option is to waste Trooper's mana and ammo or put Trooper's abilities into cooldown by dodging or resisting. * When a Trooper is using Obliterate, use any AoE damage that deals huge stun or staggers the opponent. When a Trooper is stunned/staggered using Obliterate, it consumes a great chunk of mana. * If a Trooper uses Obliterate and you're playing a class with instant stun moves (Abyss, Barbarian), you can use them on the Trooper to interrupt the ult. The extra damage you can put in is invaluable. * Use your surroundings to your advantage! Some might provide cover from Trooper's bullets or will stop Obliterate's path. * Trooper's Obliterate sets its direction straight forward to the way it was facing. Using this, you can use skills like Barbarian's Bash or Nether's Void Buster to deal some damage while the Trooper is using Obliterate. * You can Stagger or Stun Trooper while he's using Reload but it requires some timing. (It leaves him a very little opening that can leave him open to attack). If you do manage to pull it off, Trooper most likely will struggle as he can't shoot you for some time. * When XV Bullet is activated, do not stay close to other people because when his Bullets hit, they explode and will damage more than one person. Category:Alpha Mages Category:Alpha Category:Alpha Classes